


Quick and Dirty (Soft and Sweet)

by Waffle-o (XylB)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Choking, FAHC, GTA Universe, M/M, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, all consensual though, but not tagging that because it doesn't involve all of them, consensual voyeurism, get some of that back alley sex, so it is OT6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/pseuds/Waffle-o
Summary: That feels like a really pretentious title for what is just basically some of your standard back alley sex, but yeah.A.k.a. Ray learns to enjoy nightclubs a lot more.





	

Ray doesn't think the nightclub Gavin's dragged them all to will exactly work for all of them. He himself isn't one for dancing awkwardly by himself, not like Michael and Gavin, and he's also not one for the drinking on the sidelines deal that Geoff and Jack have got going, Geoff openly eyeing up Michael and Gavin. And Ryan, well, Ray'll dance with him, but he gets the sneaking suspicion Ryan is either a. unwilling to dance or b. utterly crap at dancing or, horrifyingly, c. both. So Ray doesn't even bother asking.

Ray manages to extricate himself from Gavin's demanding grasp and Gavin pouts a little but lets him go, crashing back into Michael. Ray's about to slip away from the edge of dance floor and go sit next to Ryan and Geoff and Jack again but another hand grabs his other wrist and pulls him firmly into the crush of bodies.

Ray twirls around and comes face to face with Ryan, who's smirking coolly, infuriatingly calm.

“Thought you weren't one for dancing,” Ray says. The music shifts from dancey pop to something with a bone-shaking bass line, pulsing through his blood and his head. “Or are you just trying to embarrass yourself?”

Ryan hooks his fingers through Ray's belt loops and pulls him in flush, rolling his hips filthily as the beat drops into a series of dizzying techno. His smirk turns wicked and oh, Ray was so, so _terribly_ wrong and his hands fly up to grab Ryan's arms as Ryan grinds against him again, turning his knees to fucking jelly.

“Trying to embarrass someone,” he murmurs, dipping his head to talk in Ray's ear. The move makes them impossibly closer, Ray's chest solidly pressed to Ryan's. “Preferably you.”

Ray glances over Ryan's shoulder to see Geoff's eyes laser-focused hotly on them, something dirty in his smile.

“Did Geoff put you up to this?” He asks, and Ryan's grin touches his ear.

“Only after I suggested it,” he replies, voice low and smooth.

Ryan switches from his slow grind to an actual rhythm, settling his hands on Ray's hips to guide him into the easy rolls of Ryan's hips. Ray lets himself fall into it, shuffling his feet apart a little so he can actually dance, and soon enough he's sweating, palms damp against Ryan's shirt where his hand is planted against his chest. Ryan smiles broadly at him and Ray leans up to whisper in his ear, locking eyes with Geoff behind Ryan.

“Take me out back.”

Ryan's hands flex on his hips and the next drag of his hips rubs perfectly against Ray's half-hard cock.

“Oh?” Ryan mumbles, surreptitiously moving a hand to quickly squeeze Ray. It's not like he's much better – Ray can feel the hot line of his dick through both their jeans. “Any ideas what we'd do out there?”

“You fuck me.”

Ryan inhales sharply and Ray grins, all teeth, still looking at Geoff. “Maybe I'll even let you choke me,” he adds, and Ryan pulls away abruptly, tugging Ray out of the crowd and off of the dance floor, taking his wrist to tug him away. Ray winks at Geoff and Jack on the way by and they glance at each other, pointing questioningly at each other. As he's led out of the side door, Ray wonders who will join them.

Ryan pins him up against the rough brick and barely gives him enough time to catch his breath before he's kissing him messily, licking gracelessly into Ray's mouth. Ray can practically _taste_ the desperation and he smiles into the kiss, reaching down to deftly open Ryan's jeans, fumbling for the lube packet he knows is in the back pocket.

“What, no condom?” He teases when he doesn't find one alongside the lube.

“Wanted to leave you dripping,” Ryan says, palming the lube off of Ray and kissing him again. He'll get a condom if Ray really wants one, but Ray doesn't, not tonight. Anyway, he kind of likes this whole _dripping_  plan. The idea gets him hot.

Ryan wastes precisely no time shoving Ray's jeans down to mid-thigh, roughly grabbing his legs and pushing them wide as they'll go in the tight confines of jeans. Ray hears the lube packet tear open and Ryan reaches around to press cold-wet fingers to Ray's hole, circling it to warm the lube up before he pushes a finger in. The burn is only matched by the sharp pain of Ryan's teeth sinking into his bottom lip, something Ray gladly leans into.

Halfway through prepping Ray, Geoff turns up, leaning against the wall two metres away from them and casually lighting up a cigarette. His eyes glitter mischievously as he turns to watch, taking a smooth drag and blowing it out through his nose. As if to emphasise something, Ryan twists the two fingers he's got in Ray, scraping them over his prostate and sending sparks over his skin.

Ryan pulls out and flips Ray, pushing his front up against the wall and kicking his legs open more. Ray kind of really fucking loves this part, the part where he's got Ryan wound up enough that Ryan's just gonna _use_ him, fuck him rough and bruise him up fucking beautifully. Ryan always makes up for it afterwards, but Ray's not sure which part's _better_.

Ryan crudely spits into his hand and slicks himself up – Ray hears him pour the last of the lube out and discard the packet on the ground right next to Ray's shoe. Ray braces his forearms against the wall and Ryan roughly grabs his hip to steady him while he lines up, a firm pressure against Ray's hole his only warning before Ryan pushes in, hot and thick and fucking wonderful.

Ryan groans and Ray forces himself to relax, loosen up around Ryan so the next thrust is easier. The slide out is slow and torturous but then Ryan's filling him again, planting a hand between Ray's shoulder blades to hold him down.

Ray manages to keep silent for a minute or two, but then Ryan's fucking all sort of noise out of him, quiet moans and muffled grunts and Ray rests his cheek against his hands, facing Geoff. Geoff blows out smoke through his nose and palms himself lightly, exaggerating the movement for Ray. Ryan rolls his hips hypnotically and Ray moans helplessly, curling his hands into fists as his dick twitches.

Ryan's thrusts turn juddery and desperate – he pins Ray down harder as he chases his orgasm, grunting out Ray's name through gritted teeth and fucking him into the goddamn wall, jostling him enough to scrape the side of his hands against the rough brick. It raises sudden lines of pain that only makes Ray arch more into Ryan's thrusts.

Ryan comes with a growled swear and an abrupt thrust in, burying himself in Ray as he empties into him. Ray can feel every twitch of Ryan's cock as he comes, Ray's ass now distinctly hotter and wetter than when they started. Ryan grinds in for the last few spurts and swiftly pulls out, flipping Ray again to slam his back into the wall. Ray moans and Ryan's hand shoots to his throat, Ryan himself crowding up against Ray as he curls his fingers carefully around Ray's windpipe.

To any outsider, it would look like Ryan's about to kill him. But Ryan wraps wet fingers around his dick and Ray shudders under his grasp, scrabbling uselessly as Ryan presses into him. Ryan's smirk is wickedly sharp as he starts to squeeze, counteracting the uncomfortable pressure on Ray's throat with quick twists of his wrist. Ray shuts his eyes and sucks in what air he can, his arousal only ratcheting up higher with every squeeze of Ryan's fingers.

Ryan jerks him quick, rough, and chokes him up against the wall, turning Ray's mind to a puddle and forcing his orgasm faster than Ray thought possible. It creeps up then rushes all of a sudden, Ray's thighs tensing painfully as his knees go a bit shaky. He can feel Ryan's come dripping out of him – it's hot as all fuck and he can't help his next pathetic, wheezing moan. Ryan's fingers press cruelly on either side of his windpipe and his thumb swipes over the sensitive slit and shit, Ray's fucking _gone_. Ryan says something but Ray doesn't hear it over the sensation of his own world going dizzying and black, Ryan's hands confusing his body and making him come when really he should be fighting back.

The pressure lifts at the right moment, just as Ray's on the verge of passing out, and as he gasps in huge lungfuls of air, the sudden rush of oxygen makes him dizzy. It's fucking amazing – always is, and Ray's eyes flutter open to look at Ryan. His eyes feel wet, involuntary tears from the choking, and he gulps in ragged breaths as he comes down, spurting weakly over Ryan's fist and trembling slightly.

Ryan kisses him softly, a harsh contrast to what they just did, and Ray pants between their mouths, fisting Ryan's shirt in one hand and pressing the other flat to the wall. Ryan's hand is still resting on his throat, a reminder, and Ray remembers how easily Ryan could snap his neck right now. The thought sends another pulse of arousal through him and briefly he wonders why the fuck that's turning him on, the implied power under Ryan's strong fingers, but decides _fuck it_ and just kisses Ryan harder.

Geoff grunts next to them and Ray and Ryan look over to see him jacking off, hand flying quick over his dick. His fingers blur and the cigarette drops from his mouth as he knocks his head back against the wall, looking up as he comes in spurts onto the dirty ground. Ryan grins crookedly and Ray bites his lip as Geoff pants into the warm night, eyes closing as he twists the last few drops out.

“What you lookin' at?” He asks gruffly when he notices them staring. They laugh and Geoff rolls his eyes, pushing off the wall to zip himself up. He stubs out the cigarette with his shoes, grinding it carefully into ash.

Ryan pulls Ray's jeans back up and zips both of them up before resting his hands on Ray's hips again, leaning in to press his lips gently over Ray's swollen bottom lip. Ray braces a foot against the wall and tangles a hand in Ryan's hair, sinking into the warmth of Ryan's body against his. The door opens and closes next to them and Ray smiles into the kiss.

His throat aches with the promise of bruises - and man is his ass gonna be sore tomorrow – but it's all totally fucking worth it. He secretly hopes the bruise on his neck shows up as fingerprints – as _Ryan's_ fingerprints.

“We should go back in,” Ryan whispers in the bare space between them, wet lips catching on Ray's own. Ray nods and pulls him back in for another kiss.

“Maybe you can show me more of those dance moves,” Ray teases, smiling at Ryan's breathless laughter. His hand drops from Ryan's hair to curl loosely around his shoulders.

“Were you impressed?” Ryan asks, rubbing his thumbs over the exposed skin just above Ray's waistband.

“Oh, definitely,” Ray replies with more than a hint of sarcasm in it, and Ryan kisses the grin right off of him.

Ray's starting to think they should go to nightclubs more often.


End file.
